


Kusuma

by Cineraria



Series: Diorama [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Setiap sore, dengan membawa sebuket bunga, Eren berdiri di ujung jalan menunggu Historia.





	Kusuma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Historia baru saja menyusuri gang itu, keluar hingga persimpangan jalan di depan toko bunga. Ia mempercepat langkah ketika melihat Eren sudah menunggunya.

Dari seberang jalan, pemuda itu langsung mengenali Historia, yang tampak bersinar dalam balutan mantel hijau lumut di bawah selendang sutra. Rambut pirangnya digelung seperti mahkota di kepala. Eren mengagumi cara berjalan _Ratu-_ nya itu ketika menapaki trotoar dengan langkah-langkah yang anggun. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal━ kebiasaan aneh yang baru disadarinya belakangan.

“Eren!”

Barangkali karena suara perempuan itu terdengar selembut lullaby musim semi. Eren terlalu gugup sehingga secara tidak sadar tangannya bergerak, refleks melakukan kebiasaan ini; menggaruk tengkuk padahal tidak gatal.

“Historia!”

Eren menyambut seruannya dengan lantang dan gembira. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling. Jalan kecil ini selalu sepi, tapi ia masih berharap supaya jalan ini memendek sehingga Historia bisa segera mendekat padanya di sisi seberang.

Suara ketukan sepatu Historia semakin mendekat, dan perempuan itu sudah di hadapan Eren, menampilkan wajah secerah cahaya purnama, dan mata berbinar seperti kilau matahari senja━oh, biar saja Eren (sok) puitis nan melankolis. Memang betul, betapa seluruh keindahan alam tak cukup mewakili kecantikan ratunya itu.

“Menungguku lagi ya?” Historia menebak. Matanya mengerling jail.

Eren menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, yang tak luput dari perhatian perempuan itu. Seperti kebiasaan mereka belakangan. Setiap sore, dengan sebuket bunga di tangan, Eren berdiri di ujung jalan menunggu Historia pulang.

“Hanya mampir kok.” Eren mengelak, walaupun ia tahu itu kebohongan yang sia-sia. “Kebetulan tadi Connie minta aku memilihkan bunga yang cocok untuk Sasha. Kau bisa tanya pada Connie kalau mau.”

Historia terkekeh pelan. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan menutupi bibir, supaya suara tawanya tidak kelepasan. Perempuan itu melongok ke balik bahu Eren, mencari buket bunga yang beberapa detik kemudian akan berpindah tangan padanya.

“Oh, bukannya aku curiga kamu bohong, Eren. Kamu niat memborong seluruh persediaan bunga di toko itu ya?”

Eren mengerjapkan mata, lalu ikut tertawa. Karena seluruh toko bunga tak cukup untuk membeli senyum perempuan itu. Ia menjawab: “Memang. Uangku lagi banyak, jadi aku sumbangkan saja supaya penjual itu senang bunganya laku.”

Kemudian, Eren menarik tangannya dari balik punggung. Menyodorkan hadiahnya itu. Bunga aneka warna: ungu, merah muda, putih dan biru, dirangkai serasi dengan sejumput daun, dalam buket yang diikat pita satin putih.

Historia mengamati susunan bunga itu, kemudian mendekatkannya ke hidung. Berbeda dengan mawar merah kemarin, kali ini violet cantik menyatu dengan hydrangea. Ia tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk menolak ataupun meminta lelaki itu supaya berhenti membeli bunga. Karena Eren tak pernah bosan memberi, maka ia tak akan bosan menerima bunga darinya.

Eren lekat memandangi Historia yang masih mencium bunga pemberiannya. Raut wajahnya yang damai: kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk rekah senyum, lalu matanya yang terpejam dan kedua belah pipinya yang merona. Siluet indah ini patut diabadikan, dalam kanvas misalkan, untuk Eren pajang di kamar supaya bisa dikagumi setiap saat.

“Ayo kita pulang, Yang Mulia Ratu.”

Eren mengulurkan tangan, disambut Historia yang masih tenggelam dibuai aroma bunga. “Ayo! Bunga ini lebih indah dari yang kemarin,” katanya seraya menepuk bahu Eren.

Lalu mereka berjalan bersisian. Historia menggamit lengan Eren. Ia membayangkan sudut meja di kamarnya, yang masih diisi mawar pemberian kemarin. Walaupun, esoknya bunga ini akan layu dan butuh diganti dengan yang baru, tetapi Historia telah membangun istana bunganya sendiri, di suatu sudut dalam kotak memorinya yang abadi.


End file.
